


That Butler: Secrets

by Chaosmoon75 (Chaosmoon)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Eventual AU, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Slow Burn, manga only, sorry no pluto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosmoon/pseuds/Chaosmoon75
Summary: During the Jack the Ripper Case, Sebastian seeks out a moment of refuge and finds more than he expected. A delectable morsel practically falls into his hands and he is moved to find a way to keep her close until his current contract is finished. After all, it isn't every day you find a cat that has a soul.





	1. A Moment Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to get this out of my head where it has been tormenting my on and off again. Like all my others, I will update when I can. Just a few notes though, this will only follow the manga. There are a few things I like in the anime too, but I will not be adding them for continuity's sake. Also, this will eventually veer from known events, so after some time it will become AU. Just as a heads up. This is an OC, but it is not a displaced person. Hopefully, you will all enjoy. Thanks!

* * *

##  **Chapter 1**

Sebastian had already settled the young master in for sleep and taken care that Lau and Madam Red would not be disturbed or disturb anyone. The three bumbling, ahem, helpful servants were fast asleep as well. Normally, this would be when his duties as the Phantomhive butler would actually start, but he needed a few moments to himself first.

He didn’t leave his master’s side often, but he didn’t plan to go far. Since they were in London, it would not take him long to find what he was looking for. The one thing he could always count on to soothe his aggravation without fail.

He slipped out the back entrance from the kitchen and headed to the nearest alley. He didn’t have to wait long until he heard the dulcet tones he had been hoping for. He turned the corner and found her, the one he had been searching for. Her hair was the darkest black and her eyes a shocking blue. He was instantly kneeling in front of her. His speed took her by surprise, and she arched her back before hissing at him.

He ignored it and quickly scooped her up. He gently rubbed the pad of her paw before he pressed lightly against it, causing her claws to extend. He cooed at the sight of her razor-sharp nails, even as those same talons traced red lines across his cheek as soon as he released her. She started struggling in his arms, and even though he knew she was trying to get away, he could not bring himself to let her go yet.

He brought her close to his face and smiled. “What lovely eyes. I don’t think I have ever seen another black cat with blue eyes. Such soft, thick fur as well. You have taken great care of it for being out in the weather.” The cat’s only response was to hiss again and try to twist from his hands. Had he been anyone else, he might have dropped her. Sebastian merely smiled at her efforts.

In the next moment, he was taken by surprise when shadows started to coalesce around the tiny form in his hands. It was unlike anything he had ever seen or felt before. It didn’t feel like one of his own kind, that was certain.

It was only a matter of moments later that the shadows disbursed, and instead of a lovely black cat, he was holding onto a petite woman with raven hair that tumbled down, hiding most of her top half from sight. Her piercing blue eyes were narrowed at him. He wasn’t often shocked, but he was so surprised by the unexpected transformation that he didn’t let her go until she spoke.

“Release me. Now.”

Ever the gentleman, or at least pretending to be, Sebastian immediately set the female on her feet. His hands only moved from her sides to her shoulders, though. When she glared up at him, he merely smiled back down. “That was quite the impressive act. I would love to know the secret behind it.”

His immaculate brow raised when he heard a low growl, but the woman’s face quickly cleared, and her shoulders stiffened. “I owe nothing to the likes of you. You will release me now, demon.”

Had Sebastian not had many, many years of practice, his shock might have shown. He could tell by scent alone that this woman was no demon. Nor was she entirely human. She was, however, not like anything else that he had ever encountered before. Her recognition of him made the situation even more tenuous.

He managed to give her a smile that never reached his eyes. “Dear lady, I believe that is quite the rude appellation to attach to someone you have just met, don’t you?”

When she realized he had no plans to let her go, she started to struggle against his grip. He was surprised to find that she was much stronger than her small frame would imply, but not nearly as strong as he. It was not long until he had her arms pinned to her sides and her back to his chest. The smile that flashed across his face was far more pleased and far less gentlemanly than his previous one.

“Now, I am sure that it would be dangerous for you to be out here alone in such a place in the dead of night. Why don’t you quit fighting me, and I can see about providing you with appropriate clothing, at least?”

The girl was still breathing hard in his arms, but her voice was as confident and hard as it had been when she first spoke. “I have clothes. If you had released me before I transformed, I would already be dressed.”

She stilled before she continued. “If you do not plan to consume me, then release me.”

Sebastian sighed. It was a shame that he was currently under contract. Such a unique soul was sure to be a delicacy. Still, just because he had sworn off gluttony didn’t mean he wasn’t still greedy. He was not ready to release her, either. It wasn’t every day that you found a cat that could become a woman or the other way around. Whichever the case may be. At that thought, something else occurred to him.

He still had not moved his hands, but his tone was casual while his grip was tight. “Why have you not transformed back? If you had done so while I was distracted, you might have been able to escape.”

He could practically feel the frustration rolling off her as she spoke through gritted teeth. “I cannot. Not yet.”

One finely arched brow rose at her statement. Even more mystery. Finally, he leaned until his lips were next to her ear. “I will release you on the condition that you return with me.”

She made a sound that was much like a snarl, and he chuckled as he stood and let her go. She jumped forward and spun to face him in a slight crouch. He doubted she realized how feline her motions were, even in this form. He was shocked to find the similarities fascinating. He was further shocked when she leapt to the top of a pile of nearby crates in a single jump and from there to the closest roof. His resultant grin was wholly predatorial.

It was less than a moment later that he was on the roof as well. It took even less time for him to cut her off, even though she had already made it halfway across the roof along the narrow seam. She almost fell backward when he appeared in front of her. It was a mixture of her quick reflexes and his outstretched hand that saved her. He had not grabbed her, as he knew he didn’t need to, but he had offered her the means to save herself. With his presence, of course. It made no difference that he was the reason she had nearly fallen in the first place.

Once she was stable once again, he tsked at her. “It is quite rude to run without at least giving me a reason for declining my invitation.”

The girl tried to back away from him, but he still had her hand in his. When she realized it, her eyes flashed. She tried to jerk from his grasp, but his smile widened when her efforts didn’t even move his arm. “Come now, would it be so bad to at least sit and talk with me. I could offer you some warm milk.” She froze at the offer, and he had to repress the urge to laugh aloud when he realized she was considering it for that fact alone.

After several moments of deliberation, she stood straight once again and somehow managed to look down her petite nose at him. “Allow me to get my things, and I will come with you. For now.”

The gesture reminded him so much of the young master that he wondered how much more there was to her tale. He repressed his curiosity for the moment and gestured back the way they had come. “After you.”

She bristled at his self-satisfied smile but walked back along the rooftop as if it were the sidewalk below. As he watched her, he also wondered at her lack of worry over her nudity. He could detect nothing from her to indicate it bothered her at all. At least not any more so than his presence. He grinned as he realized that could well be it. She did already know his true nature. It would be reasonable that fear of death took precedence over the fear of disgrace.

When they reached the edge of the roof, she jumped down as lithely as she had jumped up. From there, it was only a matter of minutes until he followed her into a nearby building. It wasn’t abandoned, but the owners seemed to be gone already. He didn’t take his eyes off her as she quickly dressed.

She was halfway through when she finally turned to him with a glare. “Must you watch my every move? Was it not enough that you have seen more of me than would ever be decent?”

He gave her a genial smile. “Why are you worried only now that you are covered? Did it not occur to you when you were in my arms?”

He never lost that smile when she glared back at him. He knew it would only rile her further, but he couldn’t resist the urge to do so. He had no doubt that she knew he had not paid any more mind to her nude body than he currently was to her clothed one. Her objections were all for show and possibly as a last-ditch effort to get away, and they both knew it. No, his interest was in something far less visible. At least to the human eye.

When she realized it was a lost cause, she huffed and finished dressing. Once she was finished, she picked up a bag that had been hidden as well and turned to him with a slight frown. “I am ready.”

When she walked to him, he realized that what she was wearing was not the clothing of a vagabond. She was dressed in the fashion of the lesser nobility, or perhaps a very well-paid governess. Even her bag was of high quality. He did not speak right away. Whatever his thoughts on the matter were, he kept to himself as he gestured for her to lead the way out, and he directed her where to go. 

As they walked in silence back to the townhouse, Sebastian had to admit that he expected more tears. Humans were usually a lot more emotional when faced with the possibility of their death, and he had no doubt she knew it was a definite possibility. Females especially tended to be noisy and bothersome. He wondered why she was so calm. He could tell it was not a front either, as her heartbeat was no faster than the walk would cause. Another little curiosity to add to the pile. He kept it to himself for the moment.

It wasn’t long until they were back at the kitchen door to the townhouse. Sebastian only paused long enough to listen for any unusual sounds. When all he could hear were several sets of deep breathing, he smiled once again and finally offered to take his guest’s bag. He was shocked when she allowed it. He didn’t take it far before he gestured for her to take a seat at the kitchen table. 

He raised a brow at the look she gave him. As though he had offended her by even offering, but she still took the seat. He filed that back as well, as he quickly made her a glass of warm milk. When he set the tray down in front of her, he saw her eyes dilate slightly as she stared at it. He chuckled lightly, and she glared back at him. “Don’t worry. I have no intention of killing you. Not today.”

Her glare continued for several seconds more, but finally, she reached out and tentatively picked up the cup and took a delicate sip. She set it back down and gave him a thankful nod before she spoke. “If it is not your intention to devour me, then why have you asked for my presence?”

His grin widened slightly. “You have piqued my curiosity. Tell me, how is it that you can change forms? I know you are no demon.”

She looked away from him with a slight frown. “It is a long tale, that I have no desire to get into with the likes of you.”

He leaned forward slightly. “Oh? Then can you explain what you were doing sneaking into another’s home? I could still turn you into the authorities.”

She shocked him once again by pausing and looking around. She didn’t seem threatened, but she was contemplative. Finally, she focused on him once again. “You are the butler of this household. At least one person knows what you are.”

It was not a question, but he treated it as though it were. “Yes, the Young Master is currently contracted with me.”

Her eyes widened with shock. She had obviously not expected him to be so honest. She looked around once again before she turned back with a slight nod. “Your threat is of little consequence as I have the key, but I will cooperate.”

His smile grew. “You have the key legally?”

She bristled slightly. “Of course. The Barnards were my last employers. They left the key with me and allowed me to stay after they went back to France. At least until I found a new employer.”

He raised a brow. “That sounds very generous. Also very suspicious. Why would they do such a thing?”

Her chin lifted, and she glowered. “Our families are distantly related.”

Well, that confirmed one of his suspicions. She was part of the lesser nobility. If she was also looking for employment, it was also likely that she had been working as a governess. His eyes flashed as an idea occurred to him that would allow him to keep her around while his current contract ran its course. He clamped down on the thought, though. He needed to learn more before he brought it into the open.

“Well, if you plan to cooperate, why don’t you start with your name.”

The girl eyed the demon for several moments. This was the worst situation she had ever been in, but she had learned to never let her fear rule her mind. If she was to find a way out, she had to stay calm. She also realized that this being was likely to scent any lies. With that realization and a sigh, she did something she had not done in a very long time. She gave him her real name. “I am Lucienne Allard”


	2. Momentary Loss of Composure

##  **Chapter 2**

Sebastian sat back and gave her a surprised look. “You are French. I did not notice your accent until you spoke your name.”

The girl raised a brow. “Oui, but I have been in England for many years. I thought you might have realized that fact after I said the Barnards were my relatives.”

Sebastian returned to his previous polite interest at her sharp answer. It was irrelevant, after all. It didn’t matter where she was from, only where she was currently. “Well, mademoiselle Allard, please explain to me how you came to be a cat.”

Lucienne had to hold back another sigh. She wondered once again what she had done that was so bad to get her into such a predicament. It was not worth worrying over. The quicker she complied, hopefully, the quicker she could leave. She did still need to find a new employer if she was not going to die that night.

“It started many years ago. My father was a modest Sieur, but he had enough land that was profitable to gain the attention of others far above our station. When I was seventeen, we received an offer for marriage from a certain gentleman of the peerage.”

She paused and looked to the side. Sebastian could tell that whatever had happened still made her angry. “That does not sound so bad.”

She scowled back to him. “He was loathsome. The few times he came to press his suit with my father, he always tried to get me alone, and it never ended well. My father was not surprised that I refused. He was also in agreement. Although I was eldest and expected to marry well, he did not expect me to do so at the expense of my happiness. It was an unpopular opinion at the time, but my father was a kind man. He turned the offer down.”

Sebastian nodded, but something else had occurred to him while she spoke. “While that still doesn’t explain much, it also points out a glaring inconsistency. The peerage in France has been abolished for decades.”

The girl’s nostrils flared as she tried to rein in her temper. Her tone was still sharp. “I have not yet reached the end of my tale. You will either let me finish, or you will let me go.”

Sebastian wondered once again at her apparent lack of fear. He could not understand it. He knew pushing her at the moment would not get him answers any faster, however, so he sat back once again. “My apologies. Please continue.”

Her eyes narrowed. She had no doubt he was biding his time, but for what was the question. Still, she had not figured out how to make her escape. She ignored him as best as she could as she started speaking again. “The man was the first-born of a Comte. They were not without resources, but that was not the issue. For us to have refused was shameful to him. Though his father did not hold us accountable, the son was arrogant and was not satisfied to walk away.”

She paused and looked him in the eye for several seconds before she spoke again. “With what you are, I am sure you know there is more in this world than what most would be willing to accept as real. There are things that would chill most to the bone. Things that are better left to old wive’s tales and the darkness of night.”

His smile took on a bit of a glint at her question. “I believe that goes without saying, yes.”

She hmphed at him, but nothing more before she nodded and continued. “I do not know where he found her, but the boy hired a witch to cast a curse. If he could not have me as his wife, then he would own me as his pet.”

Sebastian’s brows rose at that information. It made sense, in a way. Though, he could tell she wasn’t finished. He held his tongue and allowed her to continue. “He held me for days that way. I was kept in a tiny cage, and he tormented me. I suppose it was lucky for me that he treated all as ill as he did me. Apparently, he did not pay her what he owed. She did not, or could not lift the curse, but she did change it. After nearly two weeks, I found myself changing back to my human form.”

“Thankfully, the witch waited until he was gone and had come in herself to let me out of the cage before she changed me. That was all she did. I was given no chance to ask questions and had no time to linger. I took a cloak and left. Even though I was near starved, I still managed to make it back to my father’s estate, but not before dark. I made it just in time for my family to watch my transformation back again.”

Her jaw clenched, and Sebastian noted with interest that this was the most emotion that he had seen from her since they first met. She must not think about the origin of her curse often. And she was still not finished. Her eyes were no longer seeing the room when she looked up again. “I was lucky that my father was not a superstitious man. He had seen my face. He knew it was me, despite the evil magic that held me. He took me into the house and hid me. When the Comte and his son came the next day, I was in the hayloft of our barn. The boy had claimed I had stolen something from him. Nothing was ever found, and neither was I. It was a mark of shame for my father, but one he gladly bore when I finally explained what happened.”

Her eyes refocused on Sebastian. “Since we had land in Brittany, it was of little consequence to have a small parcel set aside for me and any of my inheritors. It still brings in a modest income to this day, but not enough for me to live on. Nor can I return to France. I have lived in England since.”

Sebastian was beginning to understand that her tale was far more complicated than he had anticipated. He also expected there was more to her than her young face led him to believe. He had a feeling his next question would reveal something spectacular. “And how long has that been?”

She gave him a sidelong look. “Even one such as you should know better than to ask a lady’s age.”

His answering smile never reached his eyes. “Of course, but these are extenuating circumstances.”

She clenched her jaw to keep from saying something unladylike before she tilted her chin up and gave him a glare. “If you must know, I am 187.”

Sebastian blinked a few times. “Pardon?”

She scoffed slightly. “I am certain you heard me.”

He tilted his head slightly. “Did I? Because if I did, then it seemed as though you said you were 187 years old.”

She nodded tersely. At that action, Sebastian’s eyes flashed fuschia, and his grin widened into something just a little too wide to be human. He didn’t move out of his chair, but his gaze stayed pinned to her form, even as she moved faster than a human should have been able to and bolted across the room. He was sitting between her position and the door, and they both knew he was faster. For the first time, he could smell her fear.

He got up and slowly stalked toward her, savoring the sound of her heartbeat as it sped up. He may not be able to devour her yet, but just the thought of it was already intoxicating. Nearly two centuries old and not putrid, not insane. Oh, how glorious her soul must taste.

His grin widened even further as she shrank into the corner, and he could see her trembling. He briefly wondered where her fire had gone, but it didn’t bother him too much as he put his hands on the wall and caged her in. When he looked down at her, he could see her eyes widened and felt a glorious impulse to sink his fangs into her pale flesh. He didn’t want to move from that spot.

He was ripped from the moment when he felt her shift and barely managed to move fast enough for her booted foot to miss certain sensitive parts of his anatomy. Despite the fact that he was a demon, even he could be slowed with the right blow. When he moved back in surprise, she darted around him and tried to run for the door. It did not take him long to recover, and he had her pinned against his chest with a hand over her mouth so she would not wake the household.

He kept his voice polite. “I apologize for my ungentlemanly behavior. Please, forgive me and sit so we can resume our talk.”

Her struggling ceased, but he felt it was due as much to shock as anything else. Still, he felt it was safe to remove his hand, at least. Her voice was lowered, but still full of venom. “Unhand me, you cad! I have no reason to stay here!”

Her struggling resumed when he did not do as she asked, though even she must have realized it would not be smart to risk waking the rest of the household and kept the noise to a minimum. It made no difference to his grip on her.

His voice showed no sign of strain. “Please, I have an offer I would like to extend, and it would be much easier if we could do this facing one another.”

She stilled at those words finally. After a few seconds, he let her go, and she turned to face him with a wary glance. “What could you possibly offer me?”

Sebastian gave her his most charming smile. “Why a job, of course. Our household could benefit from a governess.”

She took a step back and shook her head. “Non.” 

The word was whispered under her breath, and he could tell it was not meant for his ears as her native accent had once again reasserted itself. Still, he stepped forward and got her attention. “As the head butler, I am authorized to hire as I see fit. We can negotiate the terms. You did say you were currently looking for another employer, correct?”

She looked up to him with wide eyes. “I will not work for this household.”

His eyes flashed for a brief moment, but his smile was still genial. “You can accept my offer, or I will ensure that every household that is currently in London will not hire you within this lifetime.”

For the first time in many years, Lucienne felt tears prick her eyes. His threat would not destroy her, but it would make her life difficult for a long time to come. She had no doubt that he would and could follow through as well. As hard as she tried to keep her voice even, her memories of her past were still fresh, and the thoughts of why he would want to keep her nearby did not help. “What use would I be? Why would you go to such lengths to keep me here?”

Sebastian had to repress a sigh as he realized his brief indulgence may have been too much. Despite her circumstances, she was still human, after all. They were such fragile creatures. He tried to make his smile into something more helpful. “Given what you have told me, I had hoped we could help one another. I have never encountered a curse like yours before, but we do deal with unusual circumstances often. Perhaps my master and I could assist you while you assist us.”

She looked at him with disbelief. “Why would you offer to help me?”

He allowed just a touch of his natural disposition to show. “I never said it was out of altruism. You are in a unique position. You have had several lifetimes to learn and have more knowledge to impart than probably any other human alive. Besides myself, of course, you would make the perfect teacher for our young master. That would free me to handle more important matters.”

She looked him over and didn’t answer for several minutes. His offer was both terrifying and tempting. She had lived long enough that her curse was not the burden it once was, but it was still heavy and grew heavier each year. No human was meant to live this long. Even as she thought of death as a reprieve, a part of her screamed out. She wasn’t ready to disappear.

She sighed as she realized it might be a moot point. Whoever the young master was, he had to be someone of importance. She had not seen the rest of the house yet, but even the kitchen was well-appointed. Besides the fact that the man had a demon for a butler, he probably had enough personal power to get what he wanted. Although, she had to amend that thought some. He couldn’t be too powerful if he still needed a governess. Perhaps he had children?

She would find out soon enough. She squared her shoulders and looked the demon in the eye. “I still have many things in the Barnards’ home. If I am to come to work here, we will need to have them transferred so I may send them the key. Also, I will require appropriate lodging and pay.”

Sebastian’s smile widened slightly. “Of course, mademoiselle. I can have the arrangements made tomorrow. Why don’t we find you a room for tonight? In the morning, I will introduce you to the rest of the household and the young master.” She gave him a curt nod before he gathered her bag and gestured for her to follow him up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, we see Sebastian get a little ahead of himself. At least he has learned decent self-control over the years. Now, how will the rest of the household react to her?


	3. The New Help

##  **Chapter 3**

Sebastian knew he could not put Lucienne in the maid’s quarters, but it would not be right to put her in the guest quarters either. Although, for the time being, that might be the best option. None of the regular bedrooms were furnished at the moment, as he and Tanaka were the only ones that used them. After she was introduced to the young master the following morning, they could work out other arrangements.

It wasn’t until he led her into a guest room and set her bag down that he realized there were a few more pertinent pieces of information they needed to discuss. “Mademoiselle, earlier you said you could not change back yet. Could you please explain that in a little more detail? Will that fact be problematic for your presence in this household?”

Lucienne sighed and looked away from the demon that seemed to have a chokehold on her life. She shook her head. “No, through the years, I have managed to manipulate the curse so that I may spend up to sixteen hours in either form without consequences. Once I change, I must remain in the other form for at least four hours before I can change back. I try not to spend more than that amount of time in either form in any given twenty-four-hour period. It has been forced on me before, and the results are unpleasant.”

“Unpleasant? In what way?”

She looked back with a slight frown. “The change reverts back to being unstable. I have little to no control for several weeks.”

He gave her a nod. “Does that mean you will need to spend part of the day tomorrow as a cat?”

Her frown deepened. “It would be best if I spent four hours in the afternoon as a feline if I am to be expected to attend the evening meal.”

His smile returned at that news. “We can use that time to move your things from the Barnards’ home. You are welcome to curl up on my pillow until we can furnish a room for you.”

Her eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to yell at him, but snapped it shut as she realized the futility of arguing, especially so close to the rest of the household. At least she had a feeling he would be less likely to act like he had downstairs when she was in her other form if his previous actions were anything to go by. She sighed and gave him another nod. “I can tell you where everything is. It should be no matter for one such as you to get them moved.”

Sebastian ignored the acidity of her comment as he turned to go. He paused at the door and turned back. “Just one more thing before you meet the young master. He is allergic to cats, so please do not go near him in your other form.”

Her eyes widened at that, but she didn’t get to say anything about it before he bowed his way of the guest room. She stood there and stared at the closed door for several minutes. She had been captured before, but she had always managed to get away. She was not sure she could run from this man. Or demon rather. And that was the problem. He was no man. 

She pulled off her dress and hung it in the wardrobe, leaving her in her shift as she laid down. Despite her worry, she knew she would need some sleep if she were to be prepared for whatever was to come. He had not eaten her yet, so there was still time.

* * *

The next morning, Mey-Rin was trying to get something for breakfast, but Bard was trying to make breakfast, and Finnian was just trying to stay out of the way. None of them knew exactly how it happened, but they all jumped back when the whole platter that Bard had been trying to fry with whatever that contraption had been, fell to the floor and shattered. To make it worse, it happened just as Sebastian walked in and managed to splash all over his pants.

All three servants froze. They expected the butler to yell at them for making him late to wake up the young master. He was always so strict about timelines, after all. Much to their surprise, he looked down at the mess and just sighed before he looked back up. “Get this cleaned up quickly. I will make the young master’s breakfast myself and will have the tea and breakfast for our guests. Make sure you are presentable quickly as we have a new governess you will need to be introduced to, as well.”

The butler was in and out before any of them had a chance to move. It wasn’t until he was gone with the tea tray that Mey-Rin turned to the others. “Did he say that we have a governess now, did he?”

Finnian looked at her with some confusion. “He did. What is a governess?”

Bard was frowning. “It’s usually a woman that teaches young children. Not sure why he hired one of those.”

Finny grinned. “Maybe for the Young Master!”

Both the others looked to him with shock, but neither said anything as it could very well be possible. Their household was far from typical. Either way, they would only find out by meeting her. Knowing that, they stepped in to clean up the blackened chunks off the floor while Tanaka sat in the corner and sipped his tea.

* * *

Ciel had not taken long to rouse that morning. His typical morning snark was in full swing, but Sabastian paid it little mind. It wasn’t until they were getting ready to head downstairs that he finally decided to share the news of the new hire.

“Young Master, last night, I encountered someone that I believe would make an excellent addition to your household. She is currently looking for a new employer, and I have offered her a position here.”

Ciel froze and looked back at his butler. The demon had hired the others as well, but he had been there when he went to get them. This was unusual. “Why was I not consulted first?”

Sebastian gave him a smile. “It happened so quickly that there was no time. You see, she is a governess of some renown, and I did not want the opportunity to slip past.”

Ciel took a step back. “Governess! Have you lost your wits!? I am too old for a governess.”

Sebastian had expected that response. After Lucienne had gone to sleep the previous night, he had done a little digging, and despite how well she had covered her tracks through the years, he had managed to find out that she had quite the impressive resume. “You are correct, for a typical governess. However, this one is unlike any others. I can assure you that the education she provides would be second only to my own. If she is here, then it would free me to take care of more important matters for you.”

Ciel’s eyes narrowed. Sebastian did not give praise lightly, and that sounded suspiciously like praise. He lowered his voice. “Is she a demon as well?”

Sebastian’s smile widened. “No, she is quite human, but still unlike any you have ever met.” He paused and gave his master a thoughtful look. “Would you at least consider speaking with her? Or perhaps testing her? Once you see what she is capable of, I am sure you will see that I made the right decision.”

Ciel’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Do not forget that you are to never lie to me.”

Sebastian bowed low. “Of course, Young Master. I will never tell you a lie.”

Ciel huffed at that response but bade his servant rise. “Well, let us get this meeting over with. We still have an investigation to complete.”

“As you say, Young Master.”

Ciel led Sebastian into the dining room, where he saw a young woman standing near the fireplace. He froze when she turned to him and curtsied. When she stood, his eyes widened. He had not been expecting such a young or lovely woman. Governesses that had those qualities were usually not employed. He was saved from his shocked silence when Sebastian stepped forward. “Young Master, please meet Mademoiselle Lucienne Allard. She was most recently the governess for the Barnards, but they left to return to France. I have verified she has quite the impressive resume, and with your approval will gather the rest of her things from their residence later today, so she may send them the key back.”

Ciel had broken from his stupor while Sebastian spoke and was now frowning slightly. “Why do you have their key?”

If his tone bothered the girl at all, she did not show it as she spoke for the first time. “Earl, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. As for the Barnards, I have the key to the residence because they trust me. We are distantly related, and they have known me for years. They have no doubt that I will return what is theirs once I have secured new employment and did not want to leave me without a roof over my head at their abrupt departure.”

“Why did they leave so abruptly? And more importantly, why did you not go with them? It is not unheard of if you were so trusted.”

Lucienne had been shocked at the sight of the boy. She had not expected the Earl of Phantomhive to be so young. It was doubly a problem as most males did not need a governess after the age of eight, but she did not let any of this show. If the demon had pushed so hard for her presence to assist his master, there had to be a reason. Although, her heart ached to know his master was one so young.

All of this passed through her head, and none of it showed on her face as she answered his questions. “Monsieur Barnard has properties in both England and France, but he had a business opportunity present itself that required his presence overseas. They did ask me to attend them as well, but I declined. I do not want to return to France.”

Ciel’s eyes had widened again, but he didn’t get to say whatever had been on his mind. They were interrupted by Lau and Madame Red. The latter nearly cooed in excitement. “And who is this? Surely you aren’t thinking of replacing Elizabeth!?”

Lucienne turned to the newcomers and curtsied as Ciel sighed and made the introductions. “Of course not. This is Miss Lucienne Allard. She has just started as a governess in this household today.”

“A governess!?”

Whatever the woman had been about to say was cut off as Ciel headed toward his seat. “What is for breakfast today, Sebastian?”

The butler helped the boy with his setting but didn’t get to answer the question. Ciel had noticed that Lucienne was walking out of the room and called out. “Miss Allard, where are you going?”

She paused and turned back to him with a slightly confused look. “Pardon, sir, but I thought to go find breakfast in the kitchen.”

He shook his head and gestured to an empty seat. “You will quickly find that this household is like no other. If you are to be effective, you will need to be by my side.”

She gave him a shallow curtsy and took the offered seat. She ignored the curious looks from the other two, and the presence of the demon butler as the meal went on. She did focus on the boy and what he had to say. It did not take her long to figure out that he had been correct. She had somehow found herself in a world that rivaled her own in terms of strangeness and far outstripped it in terms of darkness, and that was no easy feat. It did not take her long to start trying to figure out what she could do to help this boy in more ways than the one she had been hired for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much action here, but the next chapter should more than make up for it :) Also, I realized that the other servants weren't in London during this arc, but we'll roll with this being AU already and their presence being the reason Sebastian needed that breath of fresh air lol. Thanks for reading!


	4. Moving

##  **Chapter 4**

Once breakfast was complete, the Earl insisted that the rest of the staff be introduced to Lucienne immediately. They had to prepare to go the Viscount Druitt’s that evening and did not have time to waste.

Sebastian had them all gathered quickly, and each of them eyed the newcomer with widened eyes as they caught sight of her to the right of the young master’s chair. When they had been told a governess had been hired, they were imagining an older woman, and definitely one more plain. This raven-haired beauty was the last thing they expected to see.

Madame Red and Lau were watching the whole thing from the other side of the room with thinly-veiled interest. The whole thing was unusual, even for the Earl. As for Lucienne, she had finally noticed the other butler in the room and had not taken her eyes off him since. He smelled strange and felt stranger. She could tell he was no demon, but she doubted he was human either. She tried her best to refocus when the demon caught her eye as the boy began to speak again.

“This is Miss Lucienne Allard. She has been hired as a governess for the time being. Bard, you and Finny can assist Sebastian in moving her things this morning. Mey-Rin, you can show her around the house and help her settle once everything is moved.”

There was a chorus of ‘yes, Young Master,’ from the group as they all turned to do as they were asked. Mey-Rin nearly stumbled over her feet as she approached the smaller woman, but her elbow was caught by Sebastian. He ignored the exchange as he turned to Lucienne. “If you would accompany us first, please. Once you show us everything that needs to be moved, we can finish.”

She gave him a nod before she turned to Mey-Rin with a smile. She had already decided that in order to figure out her best options and hopefully escape, she would not be able to treat this household like she would any other. It helped that she had already been told to do such anyway. She held out her hand, and the girl took it with widened eyes. “I look forward to your tour later.”

Mey-Rin nodded enthusiastically. “Oh, it’ll be nice having another female, yes it will.” She stopped herself and blushed before she took a step back and curtsied. “Forgive my rudeness, miss.”

Lucienne shook her head. This was what she had hoped for. “Nonsense, there is nothing to forgive. It will be pleasant to not feel isolated. Please, feel free to call me Miss Lucy.”

Both Finnian and Bard were standing nearby as well, so at her words, Finny stepped forward with sparkles in his eyes. “May- may I call you Miss Lucy too?”

Lucienne gave him a shocked look. She had never seen a male look at her with such adoration and innocence at the same time. She could not believe this child lived in the same home as the demon. It made no sense. Still, she returned his smile with a radiant one of her own. “Of course.”

Nothing else could be said before Sebastian stepped forward. “We need to be going so we do not keep the Young Master waiting.” Lucienne gave him a nod and followed him out with Bard and Finny trailing behind. 

She noted the silence that fell over them as they walked. She wondered once again how many of the household staff knew of the evil in their midst as she caught sight of the blonde boy pointing enthusiastically at something in the distance. She didn’t have long to ponder the question, as they were not far from the Barnards’ townhouse.

Once she let them inside, she headed directly upstairs. She noted the fact that Sebastian told Finny to stay in the hall and not to touch anything, as though he were a child. She frowned slightly but kept it to herself as she showed them her room. It was modest, and most of the furniture stayed. The only thing other than her clothes that would need to be moved was an armoire her father had given her before he passed away. Despite her situation, she was not above begging for it to be kept safe as it was moved.

She turned to Sebastian with squared shoulders. “The armoire is my only furniture. The rest of my clothing and trivialities are in the chests. They are mine as well. Nothing else should go.” When he gave her a nod and started to turn, she called out once more. “Wait.” He turned to her with curiosity. She swallowed once and quickly spoke. “The armoire was a gift from my father before he passed. Could you please ensure it is moved safely?”

Sebastian raised a brow at her request. He could tell it had taken a lot for her to make it. He smirked, humans never ceased to amuse him. They became so sentimental over the silliest things. Still, he had every intention of keeping her happy for the time being. He had already shown her more of his hand than he intended to. He gave her a slight bow. “Of course, mademoiselle. How could I call myself a butler of the Phantomhive household if I could not at least accomplish that much.”

Her only response was a nod. He swallowed another smirk and turned to Baldroy. “Please escort Mademoiselle Allard back to the townhouse and set up one of the regular bedrooms for her use. Finnian and I will handle this.”

Bard scratched the back of his head and gave the butler a nod. “Sure thing.” He turned to her with a grin. “You ready?”

Lucienne hid her shock at his accent and gave him a nod. She had not expected to find an American in the Earl’s household, but given what she already knew, it was the least of the oddities.

They had not gone far when Bard looked over to her with a slight frown. “You don’t speak much.”

Lucienne blinked a couple of times and gave him a bashful smile. “Pardon me if it seems rude. You must understand that as a governess, we are often asked to make sure we are only seen and heard by our charges. It will take some getting used to in order for me to reacquaint myself with more open habits.”

He chuckled at her reply and shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. I’m sure it won’t be long at all until you fit right in with this crazy place.” 

She raised a brow at his description of his workplace but didn’t get to ask as he gave her a curious look and continued. “You know, you talk an awful lot like the Young Master. Are you a governess like in the stories? You know, a down and out noble that’s just trying to get by? Mey-Rin is always going on about how romantic it is.”

Lucienne wasn’t quite sure how to respond. This was all new for her, despite her many years. At least she knew how to hide her discomfort and read people. She gave him a small smile and shook her head. “It isn’t as romantic as all that. My family was nobility, but since the peerage was abolished in France more than two decades ago, that is no longer the case. They are merchants now. Wealthy, yes, but still not nobility. That does not mean I was not raised with the finest tutors.”

His eyes had gotten wide while she spoke. “Mey-Rin is gonna love to hear that.”

Lucienne was grateful that they had made it back by that point. She was still just out of sorts enough that she could tell her façade was slipping. She nodded to the man as he headed upstairs. “Thank you.”

He flashed her another grin, but Mey-Rin was already waiting for her. She gave her a smile and curtsied. “It will be my pleasure to show you around.”

Lucienne wondered what the girl was thinking behind those thick frames. The glasses obscured most of her face, so it was hard to read the woman, but she could tell the girl was flushed. She hoped it was just the excitement of someone new. “I am looking forward to it as well.”

Mey-Rin forgot herself once again and took the other girl’s hand as she led her up the stairs. By the time she realized her blunder, they had already gotten through the first room and were headed to the second. The maid was grateful that their newest addition had not said anything, but that didn’t stop her from pulling her hand back quickly and trying to cover the action by pointing out something down the hall.

In her rush and embarrassment, she managed to somehow tangle her feet, and she started to fall. She braced herself for impact, as there was nothing to catch herself with, and Lucienne was still back in the other room. The last thing she expected was for her to stop abruptly and open her eyes to the sight of the tiny woman helping her back to her feet. 

“Are you all right? That could have been a nasty fall.”

Mey-Rin had to catch her breath. She had been caught plenty of times by Sebastian, but she had never considered that anyone else might be able to move fast enough to help as well. She frowned slightly. Perhaps the girl had already been in the hallway, and she had missed it. Of course, that had to be it. She smiled again and tried to wave off the concern.

“Please don’t worry about me, Miss Lucy. I can be clumsy sometimes, but I’m alright.”

Lucienne wondered, not for the first time, how many oddities one household could have. She doubted it would be the last either as she followed the girl through the rest of the house.

* * *

Sebastian set the cup of tea down in front of the young master with a bow. The boy looked perturbed as he picked it up and took a sip. Finally, he turned to his butler. “Madame Red has gotten the invitation for tonight, but we still have not decided how I will infiltrate and talk to him. She was adamant that he would not speak to me.”

Sebastian gave him another bow. “If I may, My Lord.”

Ciel waved away the pretense. “What plan are you hatching now?”

Sebastian stood with a smirk. “If he will not speak to you as the Earl of Phantomhive, perhaps he will speak to Madam Red’s niece instead.”

Ciel’s eyes narrowed at his butler before they widened. “Absolutely not!”

Sebastian was still smiling, but he didn’t get to say anything before Ciel stood. “What about Lucienne. She obviously has the required breeding. We could have her go instead.”

Sebastian sighed and shook his head. “She has only started today, and you would push the responsibility of the entire investigation onto her shoulders? I thought you were better than that.”

Ciel frowned at his butler. “Surely she would not object.”

Sebastian’s frown grew a little more. “Young Master, we both know it should be you that interrogates the Viscount. I believe it would be acceptable for her to attend with you so that she could be by your side in places I would not be allowed to go. However, that does not mean you should let her take care of it for you.”

Ciel was still frowning. “No!”

* * *

It was several hours later that Ciel was holding onto the post of his bed and groaning. He felt as though his breath had been stolen. “I can’t take it anymore. Stop!”

He wanted to yell at Sebastian’s calm tone. “Hush now. Just take steady breaths, and you will be fine. It won’t be long until you grow accustomed to it.”

“I’m going to die!”

Sebastian sniffed. “I have never heard of a woman whose insides were displaced from wearing a corset. Now be still; we are almost finished.”

Ciel wanted desperately to take his butler down a notch, but that would have to wait. He needed to focus on breathing for now. He only hoped that Lucienne would be ready. Mey-Rin was assisting her so they could leave as soon as possible. He hoped the demon was right in his choice. They would find out soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't actually get to the party here, but that means we all know what's coming next chapter (rubs hands together and smiles evilly) I can't wait :) Thanks for reading.


	5. Ladies Night Out

##  **Chapter 5**

Later that evening, Madame Red’s carriage arrived, holding far more people than it usually would have. She alit with the help of Lau. Most of the people watching weren’t sure if he was her escort or her servant, though it wasn’t important enough for any of them to find out. After that came her niece from the country and the girl’s best friend from a neighboring family. They always traveled together. They were assisted by their tutor, who was also traveling with them.

Once they were inside, Madame Red barely took the time to show them the entrance before she shot off. Ciel had not even noticed she was gone at first. He was looking around nervously as he began to realize there might be others there that could possibly be problematic. He turned to Sebastian with a slight frown. “I am ready to leave already. This dress is heavy, my feet hurt, and I do not want my fiancé to see me like this.”

Sebastian’s eyes widened slightly, but he smiled and gestured toward the entranceway. “This way, ladies.”

Ciel frowned again. At that point, Lucienne stepped forward and placed her arm through his. He glared at her, but she tutted. It was a liberty she would not normally have taken, but if they were portraying best friends, it would be expected. If there was one thing she had learned through the years, it was to be adaptable. Survival was dependant on it.

She smiled genially down at the shorter ‘girl.’ “Mon amie, why don’t we mingle for a moment and see if we can find our host. It would be nice to thank him for the wonderful invitation, no?

Ciel was so shocked by her nonplussed attitude that he allowed her to pull him into the room with Sebastian following after. Their ‘tutor’ was barely able to conceal his smirk at the way the girl had handled that. For having such a quick wit under typically dire circumstances, Ciel was often thrown off guard when people acted unexpectedly.

It was only a few moments later when both males froze. Lucienne frowned at them but did not get to ask what was going on before Sebastian escorted them across the room. She heard a girl's voice trailing behind them and looked curiously as Ciel shuddered visibly.

She nearly jumped and glared at Sebastian when he leaned a little closer and whispered. “That was the Young Master’s fiancé, the Lady Elizabeth. We must not be seen by her.”

Lucienne’s eyes widened slightly, and she nodded in understanding. If they were seen, the young woman would undoubtedly be able to recognize them despite the disguises. That would put the Earl in an awkward position, to say the least.

While Sebastian had been explaining, Ciel had found the Viscount. Unfortunately, Lady Elizabeth had found them again as well. She made to intercept them, and Ciel ordered Sebastian to keep her from seeing them. Lucienne had to repress a shiver as he bowed and smiled. His words and actions were subservient, but there was something in his eyes that was nearly mocking. If Ciel saw it as well, it did not bother him. 

The boy turned quickly to find the Viscount again and nearly growled in frustration as the man had disappeared. Their attention was drawn as Sebastian started making a spectacle with a cabinet and a sword. He asked for a volunteer but pulled Lau from the crowd. Before Lau got far, they were shocked by the presence of the Viscount Druitt. 

He seemed to appear out of nowhere, and he smiled at the two of them. “Such lovely ladies, but you both look lost. Where are your escorts? Who did you come with?”

Ciel seemed to stumble for a moment but recovered quickly enough. He smiled brightly enough that Lucienne almost gave him a shocked look as he spoke. “We came with my aunt, Madame Red.”

The Viscount smiled again. “Then I hope you are enjoying the party.”

Ciel seemed to stumble once again, and Lucienne noticed his cheeks turning slightly red. She felt sorry for him. This could not be easy. It would not have been easy for a girl his age, and doubly so for a boy. She looked up through her lashes and flashed a soft smile at the Viscount before she leaned down and whispered. She didn’t hide her actions, but she did it in a way that it would seem one friend confiding a secret wish to another. “Please, follow my lead.”

Ciel wanted to object. He didn’t know this woman, but he wasn’t given a chance to before she looked over at the Viscount again with that same soft smile. She allowed her native accent to shine a little more as she finally spoke to him. “Oui, Viscount, it is a lovely party to be sure, but so far it is the same as many others. We had heard you might have more to offer.”

The man put his hand to his heart dramatically, as though he had been shot. He held the other out to them. “Ah, my lost little robin and my little turtledove, are you truly interested in experiencing other pleasures?”

Ciel blushed harder as the Viscount stepped between them and put a hand on each of their waists, but he reminded himself that he had already endured much to get to this point. He was not about to give up yet. He looked over at Lucienne to see she was still wearing a shy smile. He felt his mouth fall open slightly in shock and wondered what it would take to faze the woman.

Ciel managed to recover quickly enough to answer the question. “Would the Vicount be knowledgeable of these other pleasurable things then?”

The man gave their waists a squeeze and smiled at them both. “Of course. Ah, to be so lucky as to entertain both of you. Your cries would be like the sweetest music.”

Ciel’s eyes widened, and he thought he saw Lucienne frown for a split second before a bit of color finally found its way into her cheeks. Druitt was looking between them with a sly smile before he turned to Ciel. “My lovely robin, it might yet be too early for you, though it would be a shame to break up such a precious pair.”

At his words, Lucienne reached out and grabbed Ciel’s hand. “Non monsieur, please, though I may be a little older, we are inseparable.”

Ciel had nearly jumped at her sudden actions, but he also realized the distraction that Sebastian was providing would not last must longer. They needed to get away while they could. He wrapped his arm in Lucienne’s like she had when they first arrived and tried to match the smile she was giving the man. “Please, the entertainments have become uncultured. Surely a man of your stature must have something better to offer.”

The Viscount chuckled as he looked between the two ‘girls.’ “You are quite the stubborn ones, aren’t you?”

Ciel took a nervous step closer, and Druitt’s eyes flashed once before he stepped toward a curtain. When he lifted it, it revealed a door into a different hallway. The two followed into the much quieter space. It was only a few moments afterward that there was much applause and cheering from the other room. They all looked back, and Ciel frowned. “The crowd seems to have enjoyed the show, at least.” He wondered what in the world Sebastian had been up to.

The Viscount chuckled. “Where we are going, the entertainment will be even better, worry not.”

It was a quiet walk, but not a long one before they got to a new door, and the man opened it for the ‘girls’ to enter. Once they stepped inside, Lucienne immediate tensed. Something felt off. Beside her, she felt Ciel swaying and heard him whisper something under his breath. “There is a strange sweet smell here. How fragrant.”

At those words, her eyes widened. Her head shot up, and she saw the Viscount smiling at them both. “That’s right. This is a good place, my little birds.”

Lucienne could already feel her head swimming. Her first instinct was the push past the smiling man and run to one of the windows. She knew that she could have made it too, even with the drugged air in her system. If she could make it to fresh air, she would be fine in no time. Before she could move, Ciel slumped against her.

She looked down at the unconscious boy and knew they were both in trouble. She could not leave him. She pulled him further into her arms, but it was a lost cause as she felt her legs give way under her as well. She looked up into the surprised eyes of the Viscount as he leaned over and brushed his knuckles across her cheek. “Such a strong turtledove. Unexpected and beautiful.”

He chuckled and stood. Those were the last words she heard as the man stepped away. She felt bitterness take her as she realized their last hope may be the demon that was tied to the boy. She only hoped his interest in her extended far enough to at least give her a chance to save herself. Her last words reflected that bitterness as the blackness claimed her. “Zut alors.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter is a little shorter, but I am trying to get them out as I finish the scenes. They won't all be like this, I promise. This first arc had shorter scenes anyway, but hopefully this means we can see updates a little more often. (My compromise). I hope you enjoy!


	6. Auction

##  **Chapter 6**

Lucienne woke with a groan, but it did not take her long to realize her circumstances. Despite her hands and feet being tied, she was able to sit up quickly. Her eyes were covered, but she could hear many people around her. Thankfully, none of them sounded like they were right next to her.

She managed to push her panic down and focus on figuring out where she was. Whoever had tied her must not have thought to do a proper job, as her hands were in front of her. It allowed her to lift the blindfold, though that didn’t do her much good. All it did was show that she was in a small cage that was covered in a silken sheet.

She swallowed a growl of frustration and instead tried to see if she could pick out Ciel’s scent anywhere nearby. Since they had been taken together, she hoped they were still close. She was relieved to find he was within a couple of feet. She leaned down and tried to lift the edge of the sheet to peek out. What she saw was another covered cage. That wasn’t surprising, but it worried her that there was no sound coming from it. She kept her voice low as she called out. “Ciel, Ciel!”

She was gratified to hear a groan, and a low voice finally respond. “Lucienne?”

She took a deep breath, and her ears twitched as she made sure no one had come closer. “Shh. I don’t know where we are yet. Are you hurt? Can you move?”

She heard another groan and the rustle of silk, but before either of them could say anything, they heard footsteps nearby. Lucienne jerked upright and nearly growled when she heard the voice of the Viscount.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, please quieten down. Now is the time you have all been anticipating. Please look carefully.” With that, both silken sheets were jerked off the two cages, and Lucienne had to blink a few times to adjust to the sudden light. She was frowning out at the crowd before she looked over to see Ciel was trussed up just as she was.

It made no difference as the Viscount had already continued. “As you can see, I have found two delectable samples tonight. You can choose to keep them in the cages, or you can take them out and play with them at your leisure. They would be perfect for ceremonies, or even to have parts sold bit by bit. Whatever the customer prefers. I have been told they are inseparable, so that is something to keep in mind when bidding, but do not let that stop you from only wanting one.”

Druitt then walked to Lucienne’s cage and smirked when he saw she had already removed her blindfold. When he turned out to the crowd, he continued as if he had not caught her eye. “As you can see, these are both rare and hard to get items.”

He ignored the growl coming from the cage next to him. “This one comes from the fields of France. Look at the fire in her eyes. Think of what it would be to douse it. And the other. Her eyes are the color of the sea, and yet they have a deep contrasting color of the forest.”

He paused long enough for a masked woman to take the blindfold from Ciel as well before he turned back to the crowd with a wide gesture. “Now then, we will start bidding for the first one at £1000.”

Several people called out over each other as the bids raised. Even with the voices calling over one another, Lucienne still heard Ciel’s calm tone next to her. She looked over to see him looking straight ahead. “Sebastian. I am here.”

As soon as the words left the boy’s mouth, the candles all blew out, and the room was drenched in darkness. Frightened shouts rang out louder than the bids had, and the voice of the Viscount could be heard. “What happened?”

That was the last sound heard besides more screams and thuds across the room. Although Ciel could not see, Lucienne could tell he was not afraid. She sniffed at his reasoning before she turned back out to watch the butler flashing around the room. It was only moments later that the candles flared back to life, and the demon stood there staring down at the two with a shake of his head.

“Really now, apart from caught, you haven’t accomplished anything. You really are-“

He was cut off by the cold voice of the boy in the cage. “As long as I have this contract, you will come no matter where you are, correct?”

Sebastian paused and put his hand over his chest. “Well, of course. I will follow wherever you go.” He then leaned over and grabbed the bars of the cage, wrenched them open with a grinding noise, and then held out his hand. “Even if I were to be shattered into pieces, I would remain by your side until the very end. I will never lie to you. Unlike these humans.”

Ciel accepted the hand and stood with a sniff before jerking it back. “Good. Only you can never lie to me.”

Lucienne had watched the exchange with interest. Her brows drew down as she began to wonder if the demon was preying on the boy’s need to be accepted and to trust at least one person or if they were more tightly intertwined than she expected. Still, Sebastian’s next words had her banging on her own cage.

“I have already called the police. They should be here soon, so we should leave. They would likely give us a hard time if they find us here.”

Both of them turned when they heard the bars rattle, and she glared at them, though she tried to keep her voice even. “If you would, please at least release me. I can find my own way out.”

Sebastian did not move, despite how much he wanted to make sure she came with them. He could always find her again later if Scotland Yard took her, but that would be troublesome. Even so, he could not make a move here unless his master gave him an order. Ciel looked up with a frown. “Sebastian, get her. It would be problematic if the yard were to find her here. Too many people saw her come with Madame Red.”

Sebastian bowed with a smile. “As you wish.” He quickly had her bars open as well, and her bonds loose before he bent and picked Ciel up.

The boy looked down with a frown. “You are larger than me, but not by much. Sebastian should be able to carry us both.”

Lucienne made a shooing motion. “I can hear the bells already. We have no time. Go. I can keep up.”

Ciel gave her a look as though she were crazy, but when he glanced at Sebastian, the demon only shrugged and smirked before he took off through one of the windows. He was not given a chance to complain before he looked back and saw that Lucienne was jumping out right behind them. She was not able to leap from the balcony to the roof like Sebastian had, but his jaw dropped as she quickly jumped from one balcony to the next and joined them within moments.

Once they were all on the roof, she scowled. “You must know, that is not as easy as it seems in boots and petticoats.”

Sebastian chuckled and gave her a smirk, but it was Ciel that spoke up with shock in his voice as he addressed his butler. “You said she was not a demon!”

Lucienne huffed and crossed her arms. “And so I am not. I am human, though not like any other you have likely met.”

Ciel narrowed his eyes and looked down at her. “Explain.”

She sighed as she remembered Sebastian’s warning from her first day. She wondered if she could tell the boy the whole truth and get away. Though something made her pause. Part of it was the thought that the demon would likely find a way to track her anyway. The rest was that she felt pity for the boy. Or maybe not pity, but understanding. He was far too young to act as he did. He must have been through something horrible, and to be tied to a demon no less. Even so, she could still see a spark within him that was not snuffed out yet, and she could not force herself to turn away.

With a sigh, she tried to explain without giving him a reason to dismiss her. “I was cursed many years ago. I have walked this earth a long time, and during those years, I have gained knowledge and abilities that have helped me to adapt and survive.”

Ciel’s eyes widened, and it looked as though he had more questions, but voices drifted up from below, and he turned to Sebastian. “I will hear more of this later. For now, let us return.” That was all that was needed before the trio leapt from one roof to the next and disappeared into the night.

* * *

The next morning all was quiet in the room during breakfast as Ciel ignored the looks he was getting from Madame Red and Lau, while he studiously read his morning paper. Lucienne was sitting quietly across from him. The talk she had expected the night before had never materialized when they returned, but she had no doubt it would come.

She was drawn from her thoughts when Ciel stood in a rush and slammed the newspaper down on the table. “What is the meaning of this?”

He was glaring at Sebastian, but the butler gave him one of his standard smiles as he responded. “The meaning of what, Young Master?”

Ciel was fuming as he pointed to the paper. “There was another murder last night!”

Madame Red clutched her throat and clicked her tongue while Lau chuckled. Lucienne narrowed her eyes and looked over to the demon. He was not surprised. He already knew that the Viscount was not Jack the Ripper.

Ciel could tell as well and he grabbed the crumpled paper before he stormed from the room with a smirking Sebastian following after. Whatever was going on, Lucienne had a bad feeling it was only going to get worse. She was beginning to wonder if it would be worth it to try and help the boy if he got caught up in these circumstances often.

She sighed as she watched the others lean into to speak to each other and was reminded that she did not have much choice for now. Especially when her gaze was once again drawn to Madame Red’s meek butler and his strange scent. There was something about him, and it stood out even more with the way his eyes flashed behind his glasses. This day did not look like it was going to be any better than the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will wrap up the Jack the Ripper arc. For now, we are still pretty close to canon and will be for a bit. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!


	7. Apprehending Jack the Ripper

##  **Chapter 7**

That evening found three unhappy people standing on a nondescript corner in the night fog. Two of them looked like nothing more than street urchins, though if any had looked closer, it would be easy to tell they were not. They were far too clean. That image was further made null by the tall man that stood next to them.

The silence was absolute, as they were all caught up in their thoughts. The two humans thinking of what had brought them to that point, and the demon was as inscrutable as ever. Ciel barely spared a sideways glance at his butler as he remembered the conversation that had brought them to this point.

_“Do you make a mockery of me with this!?”_

_His demon butler bowed with grace as he closed the doors behind them. “Of course not young master. This list included every aspect you gave me. Any person that did not have an alibi on the night of the murders, that had knowledge or skills in medical procedures.”_

_He was cut off by the boy. “Then, you have lied to me!”_

_Sebastian gave him a devious smirk. “I have sworn never to do so. Do not fault the tool when the hand that wields it cannot see past the ordinary.”_

_Ciel looked as though he had a scathing comment, but he paused. His voice was low when he spoke. “So those people could not have done this?”_

_Sebastian chuckled. “No. Humans are incapable of this.”_

_“You may not have lied to me, but this-“ The boy paused and held up the list of names. “This is a joke of an investigation!”_

_When he flung the pages at his butler, the demon sidestepped with another chuckle. “Are you taking it out on me? Surely you knew I was like this. That is why you keep me by your side, after all.”_

_Ciel growled in frustration and pushed his hair back before he pinned his servant with a glare. “Do you think it could be one like you?”_

_Sebastian stood from where he had been picking up the mess. “No, I do not believe so. I would have noticed had they been a demon. It is something else.”_

It was at that point that Ciel was pulled from his thoughts by a scream coming from the home they had been standing watch near. All three of them jumped and raced down the enclosed alley to the only entrance of the small house, but as soon as they flung the door open, Sebastian grabbed him and threw his hand over the boy’s eyes. “Do not look!”

Not that he had not already seen enough to know they had walked into a nightmare. Sebastian pulled him back, and he could hear Lucienne close by trying to stifle a gasp.

The girl had thrown a hand over her mouth to stop not just the sound but also the nausea that was threatening to crawl up and escape. She had seen many horrors in her long life, but this was beyond what she had been prepared for. Luckily her gaze was jerked from the sight in front of them when Sebastian spoke.

“Really now, that was rather over the top. It’s all over the floor, Jack the Ripper. Or should I say Grell Sutcliff?”

Lucienne’s eyes widened as the other butler stepped into a shaft of light before they narrowed. She was not as shocked as she should have been. Despite the blood across his face, the man tried to plead ignorance.

“No! It isn’t what it seems! I heard screams, and I rushed in to see what happened.”

Sebastian lifted one brow and gave him a sardonic smile. The sight of it both bolstered Lucienne’s nerves and sickened her. Though it shouldn’t have. He was a demon, after all. This was probably no worse than carnage he had himself caused in the past.”

“And how did you accomplish that when we were right outside the whole time? You might as well stop pretending Mr. Sutcliff. No, surely, Sutcliff is a fake as well. I must say, I have never encountered another ‘human’ like you. One that should have stayed neutral between heaven and hell. A reaper of souls.”

Lucienne felt a chill run down her spine when the man lowered his head and let go of an inhuman chuckle. She took a step back when he raised his eyes once again, and the expression he exposed matched the insanity around them. His voice had risen a few octaves, and he turned and pulled the ribbon that kept his hair tied back. As it fell, the brown seemed to bleed from it and left behind a vibrant red that matched the color dripping from the walls.

“Heh, you are correct. I am an actress and a top-notch one at that.” The man seemed to be fiddling with fake lashes, and Lucienne frowned as he replaced his glasses with a different pair before he continued. “But aren’t you the same ‘Sebastian’?”

Sebastian seemed to stop just short of a grimace. “This is the name the young master gave me. I am ‘Sebastian’ at present.”

Grell chuckled as he pulled on bright red gloves. “Oh, the role of the faithful dog! I suppose a handsome man playing a loyal dog can be nice too.” He then paused and placed his hand on his chest dramatically. “Then allow me to reintroduce myself, my little Sebas. I am the Barnett family butler, Grell Sutcliff, and a grim reaper.”

“Why did you choose to become a butler?” Sebastian’s voice was cold and all business.

Grell lowered his face and looked up through his lashes. “Don’t say it like that. Oh right. I have been captivated by a woman.”

When the demon butler looked as though he was about to question who, Grell rolled his eyes. “You don’t really need to ask, do you?”

At that point, he stepped aside, and Ciel stiffened in Sebastian’s grasp when he heard his aunt’s voice. He had expected it, but hearing it confirmed was not pleasant. “Sebastian.”

The boy pushed his butler’s protective hand aside and faced his relative with a glare. “Madam Red.”

She gave him a sad smile and shook her head. “My calculations were incorrect. Who would have thought the person to uncover Grell’s true nature would be someone by your side Ciel.”

Ciel stifled a cough as he looked at his aunt. “From the beginning, your name was among the list of suspects, but your alibi was perfect.”

She chuckled mirthlessly as she followed the group into the rain. “How terrible that you would suspect one of your own.”

Ciel’s eyes narrowed. He ignored Sebastian and Lucienne as they both gathered close to his side. “As long as there was a possibility, I could not ignore it, no matter if that person was a relative or a friend. However, on that list of suspects, no human could have done it. The same goes for you, of course. But if the co-criminal were not human, then that is a different matter. The only ones that could access the murder scene and not be noticed until it was too late would have to be both of you together.”

Ciel paused at that point and pulled out a sheet of paper. “All of the victims, besides being prostitutes and having their ovaries removed, they had one other thing in common. They were all your patients. They all had you assist them with a particular surgery. The order in which the victims died corresponds directly with this list in the order in which they were performed.”

Madam Red looked down with sad eyes. “How unfortunate. My cute nephew. My sister’s son. If you hadn’t discovered this, we could have still played chess together.”

She then paused and clenched her fists before she looked up and nearly screamed at the boy. “However, I’m not going to go easy on you anymore!”

When the woman screamed, several things happened at the same time. Ciel felt himself being jerked back as Sebastian jumped in front of him. He only realized a moment later that Lucienne had grabbed him out of harm's way as he saw his butler stop the strangest contraption he had ever seen being wielded by the insane reaper.

“W-what is that?”

Sebastion spoke over his shoulder in answer to the question. “This is my first time seeing one, but each reaper has a weapon that allows them to capture souls. Their death scythe. Though I did not believe they looked like this.”

Grell gave him a wink and revved the motor as he spoke. “A regular scythe is so old fashioned, don’t you think? I had this one specially made to order. I guarantee it’s first-rate.”

Sebastian sighed and pushed his hair out of his eyes. “This death scythe is a troublesome thing.”

Lucienne was still holding Ciel back and was trying to keep an eye on both murderers. So far, the woman was watching the whole thing with a faraway look in her eye, but the mad butler seemed to be preening after what Sebastian just said. His words definitely implied that was the case.

“The death scythe can cut through anything. And I’ve been so mild-mannered lately that I’m really looking forward to some vigorous exercise with you.”

Sebastian lost all expression as he responded. “Can you not say such revolting things. And I’m working too.”

Grell stuck his tongue out. “Oh, you’re no fun.” He then twirled with that absurd scythe and made an obscene expression of almost joy before he spoke again. “I do love the color red. Hair, clothes, lipstick, I love them all to be red. That’s why I enjoy using fresh blood to make up those ugly women. The more flamboyant, the more beautiful they are, like a poisonous flower, right? A cool man that uses the color red to dress up would definitely be beautiful, my little Sebas.”

Sebastian was still wearing that blank expression as he responded. “Reapers should quietly capture the souls that are ready to depart this earth, and butlers should follow their master’s orders like a shadow. To violate these two principles like you have makes me want to be sick.”

Grell pursed his lips as though Sebastian’s words were something sour he had been forced to swallow. “I really did try to do my best to follow orders! I didn’t even wear my make-up.”

Sebastian's only response was to look disgusted. “How shocking. And you call yourself a butler?”

Grell’s only response was to wink again. “Even if I’m like this, I’m still the butler of Death.”

By that point, Ciel had heard enough. He pulled away from Lucienne’s grasp and removed the patch from his eye. His voice was hard when he spoke. “In the name of Her Majesty and my own wretched name, I command you, capture them!”

Sebastian’s face finally transformed into a smirk. “Yes, my lord.” He then turned and pulled off his outer jacket to place over Ciel’s head. At the boy’s shocked look, the butler only grinned. “So you don’t get cold. When we return to the townhouse, I will prepare some hot milk for you with brandy or honey.” He then stood and looked to Lucienne with an even wider smirk. “I am sure the young master would not be opposed to sharing with you as well.”

He ignored her huff as he turned to the indignant voice of the reaper he had turned his back on. “Hey, now! I won’t let you three go so easily!”

Sebastian barely managed to jump away as the scythe made rubble of the ground where he had been standing. It was made worse by Grell’s continued taunting. Lucienne was only paying half a mind to their interactions since she was not worried that the demon could not take care of himself.

No, her attention was drawn back to Ciel and Madam Red. To boy looked over to her with a soft voice. “Why?”

She chuckled and shook her head. “Why? You are asking me that now? You seem to have forgotten. In this place, you and I have become ‘guard dog’ and ‘sinner.’ As such, we only have one option.”

Ciel’s eyes widened as he saw his aunt lunge for him, but he didn’t have time to do more than that. Before the knife he finally saw glinting could connect, he saw Lucienne standing between them in much the same position that Sebastian had been in earlier. She held Madam Red’s wrist with little difficulty. Though it looked like she had something to say, she only glanced back at him instead.

Ciel felt his blood run cold then hot. He wasn’t sure if he was upset that his aunt tried to kill him, or that he would have to bring her to justice. His words reflected his anger. “As a doctor, why did you have to murder them!?”

Madam Red’s eyes had lost all semblance of sanity. “Even if I told a brat like you, you would never understand! It would have been best if you had never been born!”

With that, the woman wrenched herself from Lucienne’s grasp and lunged for Ciel again. The young Earl’s eyes widened, and he nearly fell backward. The sounds of the other struggle had gotten closer, and Sebastian’s voice was heard calling for his master, even though he could not get away. Time seemed to slow for them all. At least until the inhumanly fast reflexes of the smaller female once again put her between Madam Red and her nephew.

This time, Lucienne didn’t take any chances. Her tiny fist connected solidly with the woman’s jaw, and it was a matter of seconds later that the older woman crumpled to the ground. Lucienne then turned to the Earl apologetically and curtsied. “Pardon me, but I hope that my actions will prevent the Earl from having to do something ungentlemanly.”

She looked up into the blinking eyes of Ciel and gasped when she saw a bedraggled Sebastian standing next to them. Apparently, his fight had not been going well at all, but he had rushed over when he felt the threat to his charge was significant enough. They all stood there staring at each other for a split second, but they were brought back to the moment by a yelling reaper.

“What is this!? Sebastian had enough stamina to rush over here even though his arm was nearly cut off, but I find that woman has been knocked out? I suppose I’ll have to kill you all myself. Her too. Useless.”

Ciel jumped and frowned before he turned to Sebastian. “Only one half has been apprehended. Bring the other one in.”

Sebastian bowed with a slight smirk before he turned back to Grell. “You heard the young master. I’m afraid that whatever your plans were, they will have to be canceled.”

Grell nearly growled in frustration when Sebastian tried to once again jump on his face. “I already asked you once, not the face!”

Lucienne watched them jump away with a frown for just a moment before she turned back. She did not like what she was about to suggest, but she also knew it would expedite getting them out of this rain. “Young Master, given our enemy, it might be best if I assist Sebastian.” She didn’t pause before she handed him the knife. “I am sure that together we can have this handled before she awakens.”

He narrowed his eyes at his newest employee. He had brought her out tonight after seeing her jump onto a roof the night before. Perhaps she could indeed help his butler, or perhaps she would get in the way. Either way, it was sure to be entertaining. He finally nodded. “Do not worry. I have restraints. Even if she wakes, it will be no issue. This is an order. Bring back the other half of Jack the Ripper.” The woman with the young face and old eyes then curtsied and ran to join the fray. It only took her a few jumps to reach the other two where they were fighting along the rooftops.

Sebastian had not missed the conversation between the young master and Lucienne. He barely spared a frown for the girl when she reached them, but Grell glared at her. His voice was nearly pouting. “Can’t you read the atmosphere? We have no need for a third wheel!”

Lucienne tried not to laugh at the look Sebastian shot the reaper. She managed to sniff as she dodged a blow and addressed the butler instead. “The young master will catch a cold if we stay much longer. We need to be quick.”

Sebastian smirked at her and nodded. “Of course.”

Grell nearly growled at being ignored. He wasn’t sure what to think of the girl. He recognized her as being the new addition to the Earl’s household, and he had known she was strange. All of the Earl’s servants were a little odd, but when she jumped up to the roof, he had to admit he was a little shocked. She still seemed human before that point. As far as he could tell, she still did to his senses. 

The three of them spent the next few moments in a flurry of dodges. Each trying to gain an advantage. Time seemed to freeze for them all when the reaper managed to get lucky, and Lucienne stepped on a loose tile. She did not fall, but her balance was affected just enough for Grell to sweep in with his scythe. He was sure it would split that aggravatingly pert nose.

Both males were shocked when she threw her arm up to block the blow, and it actually worked. The scythe cut through the fabric of her sleeve, but not her arm. She pushed back with enough force to put Grell off balance, and Sebastian was quick to take advantage of it with a punch to the nose.

Grell whined at the hit to the face but jumped back quickly. He was scowling at Lucienne as she grabbed her arm with a frown. “Why do you still have your arm? My scythe can cut anything!”

Lucienne gave him a twisted smile. “You forget your place. Your scythe is not meant to cut anything. It is intended to gather souls. Mine is one soul that cannot be gathered. I can be injured, but your scythe is the one weapon that cannot cut me.”

Both males stared at her with widened eyes, but neither of them had a chance to do more. Before any of them thought to reengage in the fight, a long shaft shot down to where they had landed in the street. It had barely missed Sebastian and had not missed Lucienne’s arm, but just like Grell’s scythe, this one cut her sleeve but not her skin. She glared up to see a man pushing his glasses up and glaring up at them before he jumped down and landed on top of Grell’s head.

Sebastian raised a brow at the action, but he wasn’t sure if he should be amused or angry still. It was apparent the new male was another reaper, and he had also tried to test out what his pet had just claimed. He did not like the idea of anyone else trying to kill her. He kept that to himself as the reaper held out a card.

“I am William T. Spears of the Dispatch Management Division of the Reaper Society. I am here to take this reaper back with me.”

Grell perked up at that point from where he had been knocked onto the ground. “William! Are you here to help me!?”

The new reaper kept a straight face as he stomped down once again. “Dispatch Member Grell Sutcliff, you have broken the rules. First, you have killed people not on the list, and you also used your scythe without permission. It was even modified without prior authorization. You are being ordered to return to headquarters to reflect on your actions until further notice.”

Grell groaned as William grabbed his hair and started dragging him. “Wait! I could have been killed here! You are so cold!”

William stopped and looked down with a frown. “Shut up.” He then turned back to Sebastian and Lucienne with a slight bow. “I apologize if this one has caused any undue trouble.”

His eyes flashed when he stood. “Really, that I should have to bow to one such as you.” He then looked over at Lucienne. “To an abomination as well. Hmph.”

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed, and he gave the reaper a grin. “In that case, make sure to restrain him in the future, so this kind of thing doesn’t happen again. Humans cannot reject temptation. When they are plunged into hell-like despair, they will cling to whatever hope they can find. Even if it comes in the form of beings like me.”

William looked at them both for several seconds before he huffed once more. “I suppose you are hounds that are leashed. At least that is better than the hounds that are not.” He then turned and grabbed Grell’s hair once more. “Let us return.”

As the two reapers disappeared, Sebastian and Lucienne turned back to see Ciel still standing over the unconscious form of his aunt. The demon looked down at the kitten in human form once more and repressed a smile at the memory of her being called a hound, but didn’t say anything as he bowed to his master.

“I apologize. I let the other one escape.”

Ciel waved off the apology. “It doesn’t matter anymore. We need to get the rest of this handled tonight. I am ready to turn in.”

Sebastian could see that the boy was haunted by the fact that it was a person he had cared about, but that didn’t stop him. The butler bowed before he turned to verify the unconscious woman was restrained before he picked up his master. “Of course, Young Master.”

There were many things that they still had to discuss. Not the least of which was how Lucienne had not been harmed by a weapon that could have potentially killed even Sebastian. Still, that could be handled after they were back in the townhouse. If his calculations were correct, they also did not have much longer before she would have to transform back, He had no desire to push their luck and have her forms become unstable. 

Lucienne huffed at being left to carry the larger woman but did not complain. She had precious little time left that evening, so getting this handled would be her top priority. Not even that glass of warm milk would slow her, though she did hope the butler would at least think to remember to bring it to his room after everything was managed. It was the least he could do to compensate her for this mess as well as the circumstances. His pillow might be otherwise unused and softer than her own, but that did not make it any more comfortable for her knowing he took sick pleasure in knowing she slept there in the hours she was in feline form. She shoved that thought aside and tried not to think about it further as she followed the other two back across the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is huge! I did promise to wrap up the Jack the Ripper arc in this one, and so I did. I just didn't expect it to be so long lol. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it anyway!


	8. Don't Touch the Ears

##  **Chapter 8**

Lucienne was warm and comfortable, and not at all looking forward to waking up. She was still sore from the night before and wanted nothing more than to sleep longer. However, something had caused her to wake up, and she had just enough consciousness to realize she needed to figure out what it was.

Even with that thought in mind, she stretched languidly as she tried to remember if it had been a touch or a sound that had woken her. If it had been a touch, she needed to be alert for the demon butler, but she was so tired, she could barely open her eyes. She rolled onto her back and stretched her legs out as she yawned widely.

She realized what a mistake that was as she felt a hand rubbing her stomach and a voice cooing nearby. “What lovely fangs. You could do that all day and I would never tire of it.”

Instantly, the adrenaline was pumping through her veins and had her alert. She curled her body around the offending hand and sank every one of her claws in as well as her teeth. She wanted to hiss at Sebastian when his only response was to lift his hand up in front of his face with her still attached, but her mouth was currently occupied with trying to remind him why it was a bad idea touch her.

He chuckled at her response as his other hand came up to rub behind her ear. “Such ferocity. Though it might be best if you let go.”

Her lip curled up in response to his suggestion, but it wasn’t until the taste of his blood coated her tongue that she realized he was right. She instantly dropped back to the bed and was trying to get it out of her mouth. If she had been in her human form, there was no doubt she was have gotten sick.

She did hiss when Sebastian chuckled again and knelt until he was on eye level with her. “Did you forget that it is not blood in my veins, but ichor?”

Lucianne hissed at him again, but it was a weaker sound as she was still trying to deal with the awful taste. Sebastian smirked as he scooped her up. She swiped at his hand again, but she was too distracted to make it count. He ignored it entirely as he rubbed her ears while he continued as if she had not attacked him. She did jerk away at that point and managed to get loose and land back on the bed while he spoke.

“As much as I enjoy our little tête-a-tête, I am afraid that it is time you changed back. I must go wake the young master soon, and he has stated we have much to do this afternoon before we may return to the mansion. You will need to attend to his lessons this morning while I prepare everything.”

By that time, Lucienne had managed to get the worst of the taste off her tongue, though she was sure she would likely feel ill all day. She mustered enough of her dignity to sit up and wrap her tail around her legs before she shook her head at him.

His eyes widened at her response before he frowned. “Please do not be obstinate. I have already made it quite clear what the consequences will be if you disobey, and I would hate to resort to such measures.”

Lucienne gave him a silent snarl, but she shook her head again. Sebastian’s frown quickly turned to contemplation as something else occurred to him. “Are you refusing because you don’t want to listen to me, or is it that you simply cannot change back yet?”

He gave her an expectant look, though he nearly laughed once more when even her feline features changed into an expression that clearly indicated he was less than intelligent. It did not take him long to figure out why. He smirked as he knelt again. “Ah, yes, please forgive me for my thoughtless request. I suppose you can meow once if it is that you will not, or twice if you cannot.”

If she had been capable of rolling her eyes, she might have, even if it was rude. This demon always found a way to get on her nerves. Still, she complied with two soft meows.

Sebastian stood at that point with a frown. “Hmm, that is troublesome, but I suppose it is not surprising. I did not realize until we returned how close we were to your deadline.” He sighed as he looked down at her. “Would two hours be enough?”

Lucienne dipped her head once, which was enough for Sebastian to understand. He shook his head at her. “I will be back to retrieve you in two hours.” 

Her only response to his request was to turn her back on him and jump back up on the pillow. It was only a matter of moments before she was curled up once more. Even though he was aware she was making a point of ignoring him, he could not help but chuckle. It was such a feline thing to do that he found it charming instead of offensive. Not that he got offended, ever.

* * *

Lucienne was sure it had not yet been two hours when she once again felt a finger rubbing the spot just above her nose. At least this time she was much more alert. She swiped at the offending appendage before her eyes were even open. She then stood and stretched with her back arched before she sat primly and stared up at the demon that had interrupted her sleep.

She wasn’t sure what think of the near-constant smirk he wore when she was in her feline form. Knowing he had a soft spot for cats made her wonder about him, but it also gave her hope. Perhaps something could be worked out so that she could escape, or barring that, help the Earl in some way. That child surely did not deserve his fate.

She pushed those thoughts aside for the moment as he scooped her up. She hissed at him when he tried to rub her ears, but otherwise did not attack, as he had already moved to take her back to her room. It wouldn’t do to have anyone catch her coming out of his room in her human form. Not that she believed the butler would allow them to be caught, but if they were, it would be no more trouble than him having to pretend to release her.

She was grateful to be back in her room when he sat her down to go. He paused for a moment as he looked back. “It seems you were not the only one under the weather this morning, so we are running late. I am sure the young master will want to make up the time, so please be quick.”

Her only response was to stare at him. There was no way she was changing with him in the room, no matter if he liked looking or not. That was not an experience she was keen on repeating. He finally realized that she would not move until he did, so he smirked and walked out. 

She jumped down to the floor as soon as the door was closed and immediately manipulated the magic that held her. It was only a matter of moments before a petite raven-haired woman stood where the cat had been.

Lucienne headed for her armoire as soon as she was changed, but before she could get there, she nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of a male voice behind her. She whirled around to see Sebastian standing near the door with a frown. “Your arms are bruised.”

She hissed back at his presence. “Why are you in my room? You know I am dressing!”

He ignored her as he moved to take one of her arms and looked at the lurid bruises across her forearm. He did not release it as he caught her eye. “I wished to speak to you about last night before we went downstairs. This was the most economical use of both our time since we are in a hurry.”

She jerked her arm from his grasp and turned to her armoire. She knew arguing would get them nowhere, so dressing as quickly as possible was the next best solution. Her voice was cold when she finally answered. “What do you need to know?”

“Why were you able to deflect the reaper’s scythe? More importantly, how did you know it would happen?”

Lucienne sighed as she slipped her shift on before she grabbed her dress and turned back to face him. “It is simple, really. I have met a reaper once before. He was no more glad to see me than the one last night. He had been sent to retrieve my soul and could not.”

Sebastian frowned slightly. “Why?”

She let out a bitter chuckle. “I have never had it confirmed, but I believe it is due to my curse. The reapers take souls to the afterlife, yet my soul cannot part from my body. Or at least, I have yet to find how. I have been injured to the point that I wished I could die, that I thought I would, and yet my body finds a way to recover. It is not much faster for me to heal than any other human, so it is torturous to say the least, but I have yet to figure out how to die.”

Sebastian’s eyes widened. Her soul was bound to her body in a way that he did not think was possible, which made the prospect of how to feed on it a bit of a quandary. Despite that, he found himself grinning down at her. She took a step back as he stepped forward. Unfortunately, he had her backed into a corner, and she could do no more than glare as he leaned until they were eye to eye.

His eyes flashed fuschia for a moment, but at least he had made no move to touch her. Though she wished he had never asked when he finally spoke. “Perhaps there may come a time that I can assist with that. I would certainly be willing to try.”

Lucienne knew he had to hear how fast her heart was beating, but she managed to keep up a calm façade. “I am most certain you would, but I have no desire to find out how you would be willing to do so.”

He chuckled as he backed up once more. His eyes flashed again, but that was the only indication he had not given up as he turned to go. He called back over his shoulder before he shut the door. “I will expect to see you downstairs in fifteen minutes.”

Once the door was closed, Lucienne allowed her body to sag against the wall. She was sure the demon would be the death of her eventually. She only hoped to figure out how to avoid it becoming the most excruciating thing she had ever known before that day came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, we get to see a little of their interactions when she is a cat. You know part of that has to be the fact that he knows she hates it and does it just to get on her nerves lol. I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading.


	9. Saying Goodbye

##  **Chapter 9**

It was right at fifteen minutes when Lucienne made it downstairs. She was greeted by a smiling Mey-Rin. “Ah, Miss Lucy! We heard that you was feeling a bit under the weather, yes we did. I made some tea if you’d like some.”

Lucienne was about to accept the offer, but Sebastian was already by her side. “There will be no need. She will be joining the young master for brunch, as we must finish some last-minute errands before we can head back to the mansion.”

Mey-Rin gave them both a shaky smile. “Ah, of course. I understand.”

Lucienne glared at the demon next to her before she stepped forward and took the other woman’s hand. “Things have been so hectic since I joined this household. Perhaps we will have more time for such niceties once we are removed back to the countryside.”

The maid gave her a bright smile. “Absolutely!”

Sebastian then called out, with no little irritation in his voice. “We need to be on our way.”

Lucienne didn’t bother responding verbally, though she did follow him into the other room where the Earl was already waiting with a frown. He looked up from his paper but didn’t bother to comment. The rest of the meal was quiet and quick.

Once they were done with the meal, they quickly loaded into the carriage and were on their way further into the city. Lucienne was not bothered by the silence. At least not until she realized where they were going. No matter how long it had been, getting close to the palace and the Tower always made her uncomfortable. At least she was well versed in keeping her emotions concealed.

Both she and Sebastian were told to wait with the carriage while the Earl was escorted inside. It was an odd sight, but she had a feeling there was a reason for it. She wasn’t going to complain. There were things that walked those halls that she had no desire to run into. Most people could not see them, so they could not interact with them, but cat’s eyes were less of a myth than believed. If the ‘others’ knew you could see them, it was often not a pleasant experience. Present company included.

Ciel had been expected. Though this would have usually been conducted at the Yard, that was impossible given the circumstances. It would do very little good for the word to get out of who Jack the Ripper really was. That was the last thing the Queen needed.

Somehow, the young Earl managed to keep a bored expression on his face the whole time he was led into the depths of the building that were restricted to the public. The places were things were still kept hidden. It was some time before his escort finally stopped outside a heavy door, and a key was inserted into the lock. Once the door was open, the guard spoke gruffly. “The second cell on the right. Only one occupied. You got ten minutes.”

Ciel didn’t even bother to respond, nor did he react when the door slammed shut behind him. No matter their tactics, he had no need to fear in this place. He stopped outside the indicated cell and looked in to see a woman sitting with her shoulders straight. She was staring at nothing in particular. Though her bearing was still as regal as it had always been, he could tell something was missing. Some spark that had always lit her from inside.

It was more than a minute before the silence was broken. Madame Red finally turned to look at her nephew with a sad smile. “I never could beat you at chess.”

Ciel did not respond right away. When he finally did, his voice was harder than he intended it to be. “Your execution is to be held in a week, though it will be kept private. You do not need to worry about your reputation.”

The woman in the cell started laughing maniacally at his reassurance. It was several moments before she could respond. “Since when have I cared for my reputation. Just say it. You have won. Gloat all you want, it makes no difference anymore. I may still see him in you, but I never could hold him. He was never meant to be mine. What point is there?”

Ciel swallowed back bile before he stiffened once more. “I am not here to gloat. I asked, as your last living relative, to be the one to tell you. However, do not think that our connection will allow enough pity for you to escape justice.”

Her laughter had finally settled into something that sounded more like sobs. “No, I doubt there is an ounce of pity left in you. This life made sure to drain it dry, did it not? You have taken up your father’s mantle admirably.”

She then looked up and caught his eye. Her’s were burning with an intensity that caused him to take a step back. “Just make sure that you do not get caught in your own machinations. The path you have chosen will have less mercy than even you can imagine.”

Ciel was struck dumb for several seconds. Even he could hear the discomfort in his tone when he answered. Not from her words, but from the things she hadn’t said that he could see in her eyes. “I will leave instructions for the guards to make your last days as easy as possible. It is the least I can do.”

He then turned to leave but paused before he had taken more than a few steps. His voice was barely above a whisper. “Though you never beat me, I will still miss our matches.” He didn’t wait for her response before he finished his walk to the door and banged on it with his cane.

A gruff voice came from the other side, telling him to hold his horses, but the door was opened soon enough. Even after it was closed once again and he was headed back into the daylight, he could still hear the quiet words that echoed behind him. “Me too.”

* * *

The entire household had finally moved from the townhouse and was headed back to the mansion. However, Ciel had one more stop to make along the way. He had said little since they left the Tower of London, but as they drew near to a large church, he had Sebastian stop the carriage.

Lucienne was surprised that the butler looked shocked. She thought he knew everything. Perhaps this was something worth looking into. She was thankful that no one objected to her presence when she alit behind the two of them, though the Earl did insist that the other servants stay with their carriage.

She then followed the two of them behind the church and to a graveyard. There was only one person there next to a fresh grave. She shivered when she realized it must be a gravedigger or some such. She wasn’t superstitious, but the idea of death and those that dealt in it was both alluring and revolting. She stopped far enough back that she wouldn’t need to interact with the strange man, but still close enough that she could hear the conversation.

The Earl turned to the strange man with a blank face. “Undertaker, are you finished?”

“But, of course, see, I gave her a beautiful little burial.” The strange man then gestured to the fresh grave.

Sebastian’s eyes widened when he saw the name. “The last victim!”

Lucienne had to repress a shudder when the man called Undertaker cackled before he spoke. “It turned out she was a foreign immigrant. No one stepped forward to claim the corpse, so that’s why our kind Earl here asked to give her a proper burial.”

Ciel flinched under the man’s grasp and frowned. “I’m not that kind. It is only that I came to realize why I could not save this woman’s life. Had I made her life my priority, she would have survived. I put catching the killer first, and so she died.”

The creepy man then gave him a curious look. “Do you regret it?”

“No, I do not. Jack the Ripper is no more, and Queen Victoria’s melancholy has been put to rest.” Ciel looked almost like a statue as he said that. Lucienne wondered how much pain the boy buried. She knew the trip to the tower had been no coincidence, even if there was no word spoken of why they went.

Her attention was drawn from her contemplation when the gravedigger made a disgusted noise. “Victoria, eh? Not a fan. She sits on her throne, so high above everyone else, and makes the Earl do her dirty work.”

Ciel ignored his tone. “That has always been the fate of my family. It was passed on to me with this ring.”

The stranger put a hand on the boy’s shoulder and leaned in. “It seems more like a collar to me. Connecting you to the Queen with these chains of fate.”

Ciel brushed the hand off. “The one that decided to wear this ‘collar’ around my neck was me.”

Both Lucienne and Sebastian took a step forward when the stranger moved swiftly to grasp the Earl’s chin and leaned in with a whisper. “I hope one day that collar chokes you. Otherwise, it’s just boring.” He then released the boy before anything else could be done. “Stop by the shop if anything else happens.”

Lucienne shivered as he walked passed her. She ignored him as he paused next to her. She tried not to even breathe until he was gone. Though she did turn and look at his retreating form with a frown afterward. There was something strange about the way he smelled. Something she couldn’t quite place. It was buried under the smell of the chemicals used for the grave, but she felt it was important.

She wasn’t given long to consider it before her attention was drawn back to the Earl and his butler. Their conversation was so low that she could no longer hear it, but she could tell that the boy did not like what he was hearing. Sebastian was practically grinning, which made her want to go slap him. That look always had that effect on her.

Which made it all the sweeter when the young Earl seemed to gather himself and stared back up to the demon. This part she heard, though she wished she hadn’t. “That is because it was your job. I thought that even if you died, you would come back to protect me. It is part of our contract. Until I reach my goals, you are to be there, to be my shield, and help me achieve my ends in exchange for my soul. Demons have no convictions or loyalties, just aesthetics. If I were killed, it would have ruined those, so even if I had remained silent, you would have come to my side. Or am I mistaken?”

Sebastian looked flummoxed for several seconds. That was a fact that made Lucienne nearly smile, though it was not to last. The demon turned back to the boy with a smile. “That’s not it all, is it. In order to survive, the king must be able to successfully manipulate all the pieces, including the knight and the queen. Beneath the throne, the bodies of your pieces may pile up, but the king cannot be taken. You cannot afford to lose.”

Ciel had stopped walking, but he did not turn to face the butler. “I will not stop. I will not regret. Therefore-“ He then turned back around, and his voice took on a hard edge. “This is an order. You will never betray me. You will never leave my side. Not until the very end.”

Lucienne gasped when Sebastian went to one knee and bowed. “Yes, my Lord.” A shiver crawled up her spine at the exchange. There was far more between those two than she had anticipated. She watched as the young Earl walked back to the carriage with a frown, only turning to follow when she saw Sebastian coming as well. The last thing she wanted was to be near him at the moment.

She ended up spending the rest of the ride back thinking. Not about her position, or what the mansion would be like, but instead about the relationship between the two males she shared a carriage with. She already knew she was in trouble, she was only just beginning to see how much. She only hoped something would come to her before the day came that the demon decided he had waited long enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I know it has been a while, but I have been preoccupied. Don't worry that I have forgotten this though. We have one more chapter after this before we get into the arc with Soma and Agni I hope you are looking forward to it! Cheers!


	10. Aunt Francis

##  _ **Chapter 10** _

It had been two days since they had returned to the manor. Things were finally starting to fall into a pattern, and Lucienne was beginning to get used to the drastic changes in her life. Still, she often wondered about the strangeness of it all. The servants were cordial, especially Finny and Mey-Rin, but that didn’t keep them from being odd.

She lost count of how many times the gardener had messed something up because he didn’t think about his actions. Or how often Mey-Rin fell or broke things. It was a wonder there were any dishes left in the house. Bard was just as strange. His obsession with flames was the reason she often avoided the kitchen unless she didn’t have an option. Tanaka was the closest to normal, but he rarely spoke unless there was great need. The more she learned about them all, the more she realized the Earl had not exaggerated when he told her she would fit in.

That morning, she was thankfully up early. Her transformations had gone back to a stable schedule that she was able to easily maintain. She found that Sebastian had several strays that he tried to keep, but when one of them attempted to attack her, she put her foot down. The last thing she needed was to be hassled by arrogant males in both her forms.

When she made her way downstairs, she was shocked to see both the demon butler and the Earl rushing toward the door. It was then that she heard a loud knock and paused. She hadn’t realized they would be expecting company. She thought to turn back, but Sebastian had noticed her by then and gestured for her to join them.

Ciel stood back while his butler answered the door. He gave Lucienne a hard look when she stepped to his side, though he kept his voice to a whisper. “This is my aunt and my fiancé. Do try to keep your mouth shut. The last thing I need is trouble.”

Lucienne had to fight back a scowl at his unwarranted words as the door was open, and two females walked in. Though it was not long before she understood why he had spoken thusly. He had barely greeted the matron before she snapped back. “With that barely-out-of-bed look, I can only assume that you have just woken.”

Before she could say more, the young girl shot forward to give the Earl a hug. Her voice was pitched high, and very nearly made Lucienne want to leave on the spot. “Ciel with bed-hair is so cute!”

She was called back to her senses when the older woman called her name. She then stepped back with an apology that was mostly ignored as the woman stepped past Ciel to then nearly get in Sebastian’s face. The butler tried to greet her as was proper, but she ignored it as she got closer. For the first time, Lucienne got to see what it was like for him to be uncomfortable.

His voice barely betrayed that fact as he finally spoke again. “May I ask if there is something on my face?”

Lucienne could barely hold in her laughter at what happened next. The Marchioness spoke to him quite harshly. “That face of yours. What indecent looks you have.”

She only paused long enough to grab the front of his hair and pull it up as he tried to brush off her worry. He barely got his words out before she was in his face again. “And this! Both servant and master are alike. You are both obviously men, yet you wear your fringe long. Seeing it irks me.”

Lucienne had to step back at that point, as she could not keep a giggle down as she watched the Marchioness proceed to slick down both men’s hair. She couldn’t believe either man put up with it and wondered why. Especially with Ciel’s response. “I am sorry to have to bother you with this, Aunt Francis.”

The woman sounded exasperated as she answered. “Really, now!” However, before she could say more, her eyes had finally fallen on Lucienne. They widened slightly before they narrowed. “And who are you? Why do you stand here like one of the family?”

Lucienne lost all expression. She barely heard the girl speak near them as the woman had stormed her way. “Oh, pretty.”

Thankfully, Ciel was right on her heels. “Aunt Francis, please meet Miss Lucienne Allard. She is a governess that has recently become employed with my household.”

The woman glared down at him. “A governess? Why do you need a governess?”

Neither male looked to know quite what to say. Lucienne suddenly understood why they had both been intimidated as the woman glared back at her. Thankfully, she knew how to keep calm in rough situations, and spoke before it could escalate further. She curtsied as she answered the unspoken question. “Marchioness, if you would allow me to explain. I believe there are still many things that I could teach the young Earl, though he is past the usual age.”

The woman cut her off. “Nonsense. The Earl has his butler for anything of that nature. Why are you really here?”

Thankfully, Ciel stepped forward. “Aunt Francis, though it may seem strange, she is not incorrect. Despite how she may look, she is quite well educated. She speaks French, Latin, German, and Italian. Those are just a few of the skills she will be teaching me.”

The Marchioness looked back at the girl with a frown. “You are incredibly young to have such an education. Where are you from?”

Lucienne managed to hold onto her polite expression. “I am originally from France. My father arranged for me to foster with a family here, though I have been provided with the finest tutors from a young age. It is my pleasure to pass that knowledge on to those that could use it.”

The Marchioness leaned in closer to her face with a frown. “You do speak with the diction of nobility.”

Lucienne nodded in return. “Yes, ma’am. My family was once part of the peerage, though those years are long past. We have still been blessed with plenty, and my father was more than happy to help provide me with a decent future.”

The woman finally stepped back with a huff. “You say the right things, yet a girl like you should have been married already. Your presence here is indecent.”

Lucienne’s back stiffened under the oblique accusation. “Pardon me, ma’am, but you must understand. Despite how you may perceive me, I am significantly older than the Earl. To even entertain such possibilities is repugnant. No station would be worth what such a trespass would do to my eternal soul.”

The silence between them all was absolute for several seconds. Finally, the Marchioness spun as though to grab her, or possibly strike her, it was unclear which. Lucienne moved on instinct to block the hand before it could reach her face. Both women froze for a moment before Lucienne stepped back. “Pardon me. I did not mean to offend, but I felt I had done nothing to deserve a physical reprimand.”

After a moment, the Marchioness stepped back with a blank face, though it almost looked like she wore a smirk for a split second. “I will accept your apology, though I am still unsure of your presence. For now, we shall proceed with why I have come.”

She then turned to Sebastian and Ciel. “I have decided it is time for a surprise spot check. You know that unruliness in the home leads to unruliness in the heart. If you are to marry my daughter, I must ensure everything is in order.”

Ciel almost looked like he was about to pass out. Thankfully, Sebastian stepped forward with a smile. “In that case, allow me to lead the way.”

The rest fell into line behind the Butler, with the Lady Elizabeth taking up position beside Ciel. When they made it to the garden doors, Sebastian paused with his hands on the doors. “First, I will guide you through the gardens. The winter roses bought from Germany are exceptionally beautiful.”

Before he could do more than open the door a crack, he shut them again. “I have made a mistake. I wanted you to explore the main hall first.”

The Marchioness frowned. “Why? We are already here.”

Sebastian waved off her concern as he led them away. “No, please come to the main hall. There is a lovely view from there of the winter gardens. I only want you to be able to see the best the manor has to offer.”

When they reached the main hall, he paused once again. “I have recently had the main hall redone. I ordered a particularly lovely wallpaper from France that I am sure you will appreciate.”

He then opened the door a crack, and once again nearly slammed it shut. “I have made a mistake. We should proceed to the greenhouse instead.”

Lady Francis frowned once more. “Why? I thought we were here to view the main hall. Was that not the best view of the winter gardens?”

“No, we shall have tea first. It slipped my mind that the two of you have been in a cramped carriage for hours. Surely refreshments would be welcome. I beg your forgiveness for not thinking of it sooner.”

The group followed him back down to the greenhouse, but before they could reach it, an explosion sounded in the distance. Sebastian turned to the Marchioness once more with a smile. She didn’t allow him to speak. “Have you made a mistake once more?”

When Sebastian bowed apologetically, the woman frowned down at him. “You are such an indecisive man!”

Sebastian stood, and even Lucienne could tell he was at hits wit's end. She had no doubt the issues had to have something to do with the other servants, but she had only caught glimpses before they moved on. She wondered what he planned to do now and almost smirked. However, she was caught off guard with the rest when his usual smile returned.

“Oh, I have just remembered there is a place that I thought you would like to explore. It may not usually be suitable for such a refined lady, but I still felt you would appreciate the sights. Let us head to the stables.”

The Marchioness gave him a questioning look but followed him out nonetheless. When they arrived, he went straight to the farthest occupied stall. “What do you think of this Marchioness? I have specially purchased this stallion for the young master. I felt its blue-black coat and disposition were well suited to him, and have always wanted to share this with you.”

For the first time, the Marchioness had on something other than a frown. She stepped forward and looked over the horse for a moment before she nodded to Sebastian. “It is indeed a good horse. It boasts good breeding, and has an excellent look.”

She then shocked them all further when she turned to Ciel. “Do you want to go hunting with me right now? This is an excellent opportunity to see what kind of man my daughter will be marrying. Unless, of course, you feel unfit. You do have the small, skinny frame of a girl, after all.”

Ciel’s shoulders stiffened. “I accept.” He didn’t even look back at his butler as he addressed him. “Sebastian, go make preparations.”

The Marchioness smiled down at her nephew. “Wonderful. Let’s make this a competition.” The Earl’s only response was to nod stiffly before he turned to wait for the horses to be prepared.

* * *

Lucienne had been shocked by how quickly everyone was ready. The Marchioness had followed Sebastian back to the house so she could change into appropriate clothing while Lucienne stayed with Ciel and Lady Elizabeth. The girl looked like she had something she wanted to say to her, but instead, went to stand next to Ciel. Her tone was bright as she reassured him she believed he could accomplish anything.

When Lady Francis and Sebastion returned, he made short work of preparing the horses. Lucienne was more than thankful when she was dismissed, though she was asked to remain nearby in case there was a need for any aid. She wasn’t sure what kind of support they anticipated she could provide, but she curtsied nonetheless and stood while they walked away.

Though they had asked her to stay, she knew it was likely to be several hours at the least, so she went to retrieve a book. She had little else to do while she waited. It did not shock her to hear many gunshots over the next three hours, though she was shocked when they no longer rang out after such a short amount of time.

When she was sure the competition was over, she stood and placed the tiny book in a hidden pocket in her skirts before she turned to wait patiently for them to return. She was not as shocked as she should have been to see the Marchioness smirking down at the demon butler. He had a way of turning people around when he wished it. Nor was she shocked that he was carrying a bear on his own. She briefly wondered if they all knew of his origin, though she discarded the idea. She doubted the woman on the horse would put up with such knowledge. Though that did beg the question of _how could they not know_? He was carrying a bear. By himself. Over one shoulder as though it was nothing more than a rucksack.

Lucienne managed to bury her frustration and curtsied as they approached. As they all dismounted and headed back to the house, it was plain to see that something had changed while they were out there. The Marchioness no longer looked as though she wished to do bodily harm to Ciel and Sebastian. The latter was unfortunate, but there was no point in pondering it.

The whole group stopped in shock as soon as they entered the front door. The other four servants were standing around with smiles before three of them jumped forward and yelled out ‘surprise’ in unison. They then all three brought forward what might have been a cake, though it was difficult to tell.

Finny was the first to speak. “We all made this for you. I even decorated with roses!”

Then Bard stepped up. “I made a donburi with your favorite foods!”

Mey-Rin curtsied before she added her own contribution as well. “The table setting was done by me. I used Mr. Sebastian’s style.”

Both Ciel and Sebastion stood with dumbfounded looks. It was only a moment later that they both looked back to the Marchioness with horrified expressions. She stepped forward while eyeing the servants. “Hmm, they are actually one step ahead of me.”

She then shocked them all when she stopped by Ciel and put a hand on his head with a smile. “I came here today, specifically for the sake of saying this. Happy 13th birthday, Ciel.”

She then turned to the rest of the group. “Also, I’ll be counting on all of you to take care of my daughter and her husband in the future.”

Lucienne curtsied with a nod when all the rest did. She was just glad the woman had no longer singled her out. Though right after, she had to hide a smirk at what the woman said next.

The Marchioness had focused on Sebastian. “Thank you for all the trouble today. However, there are a few things which I need to remind you of. Such as the dinner that was burnt to charcoal, the broken tea set, and the ridiculously bare garden. I do hope that you will do better in the future.”

Sebastian chuckled weakly. “Yes, of course.”

Directly after that, the other servants gathered around the Earl, the Marchioness, and Lady Elizabeth. It was not long until the room was filled with the sound of their congratulations and merriment.

Lucienne stayed back, despite what she had previously been told. She still did not feel that she was part of this group. Though, that did allow her to note when Sebastion stepped away with a pensive look. It was unusual for the demon, and despite her better judgment, she followed him.

She was surprised he went into the kitchen and even further shocked when he pulled a beautiful confection from cold storage. She wondered that he had not noticed her presence as he spoke to himself. “It looks like the cake I made will go to waste.”

She stayed silent and continued to watch as he rumpled his hair back into his usual style and took off one glove. He then dipped a finger into the chocolate and brought it to his lips. After he tasted it, he looked down at the remaining chocolate with a bewildered expression. “It’s hard to comprehend what creatures like humans are thinking. They actually find this kind of stuff delicious.”

Lucienne could not believe what she was seeing. Was the demon actually miffed that his efforts were wasted, or that he would go unappreciated? It was hard to tell, but she could no longer keep silent. “Some do, though not all. I personally only tolerate chocolate.”

He turned to face her with a raised brow. She had hoped her unexpected voice would have made him jump at least, but wasn’t shocked when he continued in an even tone. “Perhaps, but it is still difficult to understand them.”

Lucienne raised her brow at his use of ‘them.’ As though she were not also human. Still, she didn’t bring it up. Instead, she shook her head. “You speak as though we are all the same. Humans are as varied as the stars in the sky, if not as populous. You only need to look to see.”

He chuckled at her analogy. “And yet, though there are many stars, they all look identical as well. Nothing more than points of light in the darkness that will eventually dwindle.”

She took a step closer with a smirk. “Perhaps if you are blind. Or unwilling to pay attention. Even those points of light differ. There are many sizes, many colors, and each burns with varied brightness. Have you never noticed?”

The silence lasted for several seconds before Sebastian closed the distance between them. He then leaned until he was on eye level with Lucienne. It took all she had not to step away before he answered. “Perhaps you are correct. Some stars flare far brighter than others. They are particularly beautiful, though they do tend to burn out faster than the rest.”

Lucienne almost felt transfixed by the strange glow in his eyes when he said that. She could no longer force her feet to move away as they stared at each other. The tense silence was only broken when they heard a loud exclamation from the front hall. Apparently, it had started to snow.

When Sebastian stood, Lucienne took a quick breath and turned back to the door. “We should return. It would not be wise to leave the others alone. We have already seen what can happen.” She didn’t wait for a response before she headed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I live! :) Sorry for the long wait, but I have had a lot going on in the past months. I hope this is worth the wait. This was a transition chapter, as the Indian Butler arc will be starting in the next chapter. I hope you are all looking forward to it. Especially as things are finally beginning to change. We shall see how that goes. Thanks for reading and cheers!


End file.
